Got Stank?
'''Got Stank? (Marionetas '''in LatinAmerica title). is the second episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Synopsis Randy and Howard try to get into the Fish Cage in the bleachers when watching their school play basketball. When one of the triangle-playing band members (Bucky) is fired, The Sorcerer turns him into a ferocious monster. Randy is forced to fight Bucky Hensletter and destroy his dinger to de-stank him Plot In the beginning of the episode, Randy and Howard bust into the school gymnasium in speedos and full body paint. Instead of being accepted as cool and let into the "Fish Cage" (the cool kid's seating area), they are laughed at and forced to sit on the regular bleachers like everyone else. Though they are disappointed, Howard reminds Randy that at least they are not the Marching Band, who get various food items thrown at them. As they show the Marching Band getting food thrown at them as they play their instruments, they see Bucky Hensletter, the triangle player, crazily dinging his instrument in attempts to look like he's doing a cool solo. Flute Girl reminds him that there is no triangle solos in the songs, and Bucky is reminded of this again when the Band Teacher forces him to sit out of band for the rest of the night. Bucky, who is now very upset, runs out of the gym and cries because he loves playing the triangle and he clearly can't handle punishment (which he blatantly states later in Monster Dump). The Sorcerer hears the crying B ucky and sees it as a perfect oppurtunity to create a Stank monster, the first one we see of the season. He stanks Bucky, who becomes a purple amphibian-like creature. Bucky takes this oppurtunity in his monster form to crash into the bandroom and revenge on the Band Teacher who told him to sit out. The ninja comes in and partially saves the day by protecting the Band Teacher and Students. However, Bucky escapes the premises, still a monster. Randy searched for Bucky for a while before finally consulting the NinjaNomicon for an answer to Bucky's predicament, all the while trying to entertain Howard's constant pestering about "getting in the fishcage". Once the Nomicon shows him how to DeStank monsters (destroy what they hold most dear), Randy joins the school band as the replacement triangle player in hopes that that would make Bucky come back to the school to seek revenge. Though Howard strongly disapproved of Randy's decision, Bucky did actually show up in the gym. Randy turned into the ninja and fought Bucky again, finally taking what Bucky held most dear (in this case the triangle dinger) and cutting it in half with his Ninja Sword. This turns Bucky back into a human again. After the school's basketball game in the gymnasium was over, Randy and Howard sat in the fish cage and were satisfied with the outcome even though they did not get to sit there during the game. The episode ends with Bucky running away naked from a crowd of laughing kids, since his band clothes were stretched out after being stanked and Randy mentionioning that he shouldn't've see that. Characters *Randy *Howard *Bucky *Flute Girl *Band Leader *Stevens *Maraca Boy *The Sorcerer *The Sorcerer's Rat *Unnamed Cowbell Player *Hippie Librarian Trivia *This the first episode to have to word "Stank" in the title. The later ones are So U Think U Can Stank, Stank'd to the Future, and Stanks Like Teen Spirit. *The title may be a play off of "Got Milk?". *This is the first instance of Stevens's "Sad Trombone" joke, which becomes a running gag throughout the show *This is the first time Bucky is stanked, which this also becomes a running gag throughout the show. He is also the first kid stanked in the series. *Many members of the Norrisville High Band, including Flute Girl, Beeb, Maraca Boy, and Unnamed Cowbell Player first appear here. *This is the first time the Sorcerer's Prison is seen. *This is the first time the Sorcerer's Rat is oficially introduced Gallery gotstank1.jpg gotstank2.jpg gotstank3.jpg gotstank4.jpg gotstank5.jpg gotstank6.jpg gotstank7.jpg gotstank8.jpg tumblr_maz3jz0qyM1rxwmg1o2_250.jpg|linktext=Bucky playing the triangle tumblr_mb3s696Smh1r21322o1_500.jpg|linktext=Stevens plays the trombone tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco1_250.jpg|linktext=Stanked Bucky tumblr_miwn9sRlDA1ri0hdco2_250.jpg tumblr_inline_mjbl5drxd01qz4rgp.png|linktext=Bucky Transforming howcouldthishappentomeimademymistakes.png|linktext=Bucky crying u gettin stankd son.png IOSDKGJDKFSSL.png tumblr_minncqq3hu1ri0hdco9_1280.jpg tumblr_minncqq3hu1ri0hdco8_1280.jpg tumblr_mao47nX6eM1qirdogo1_500.jpg tumblr_minncqq3hu1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg profile_picture_by_mcfisting-d5rvyw9.jpg Randy&StankBucky.jpg Bucky&Bandleader.jpg tumblr_minncqq3hu1ri0hdco6_1280.jpg tumblr_minncqq3hu1ri0hdco8_1280.jpg tumblr_minncqq3hu1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg tumblr_minncqq3hu1ri0hdco7_1280.jpg tumblr_minnrmgJHY1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg daww hes 2 kawaii.png Bucky nottakinyoshittoday Hensletter.png gonnaclosemyeyesandurgonnagtfomyface.png daww hes so sad.png buckerrs.png surprisedbuckers.png uhhwat.png letmetellusumthin.png themightydinger.png iakjgdklgjsd.png glowindinger.png lay off the drugs buckers.png hypnotized.png fjdgsdfjgkljdflgs.png im laughing omg.png fkgjdfkgjsfldkgd.png buckers pls put some clothes on (or dont pls dont yes good).png tumblr_miwn9sRlDA1ri0hdco1_500.jpg tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco1_250.jpg tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco3_250.jpg tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco5_250.jpg tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco5_250 - Copy.jpg tumblr_miwo3aCHTf1ri0hdco1_250.jpg tumblr_miwo3aCHTf1ri0hdco2_250.jpg tumblr_miwo3aCHTf1ri0hdco3_250.jpg hurdurrsskfjdsl.jpg Bucky's_room1.jpg Bucky's room2.jpg BL.png Cowbell_Girl.png Dm_120910_playbook_schwartz_randy_cunningham.jpg HDGGHFGDSJKFDGSLF.png Hes_all_like_OMG_DONT_TOUCH_MY_TROMBONE.png Heyyeaahhhwhatsgoingon.png M_B.png Maraca_boy.png Previous_ninja.png Sorcerer5.jpg Stevens.png Stevens_and_his_trombone.png Trombone_playin.png Tumblr_inline_mk1alp008d1qz4rgp.png Tumblr_inline_mkvfejNoIz1qz4rgp.png Tumblr_inline_mm1oqboo481rlovkr.png Tumblr_mja7yfyVC11ri0hdco6_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7yfyVC11ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7yfyVC11ri0hdco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7yfyVC11ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7yfyVC11ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7yfyVC11ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7ejIgI61ri0hdco8_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7ejIgI61ri0hdco9_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7ejIgI61ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7ejIgI61ri0hdco6_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7c3y7Qq1ri0hdco3_400.jpg Tumblr_mja7c3y7Qq1ri0hdco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7c3y7Qq1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7c3y7Qq1ri0hdco7_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7c3y7Qq1ri0hdco8_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja7c3y7Qq1ri0hdco2_250.jpg Tumblr_mja7c3y7Qq1ri0hdco1_250.jpg Tumblr_mja74hN8cp1ri0hdco9_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja74hN8cp1ri0hdco8_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja74hN8cp1ri0hdco7_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja74hN8cp1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja74hN8cp1ri0hdco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja74hN8cp1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja74hN8cp1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja74hN8cp1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_mmb9mijvwR1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr_mit72mOJPq1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mit72mOJPq1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mit72mOJPq1ri0hdco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mit72mOJPq1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mit72mOJPq1ri0hdco6_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwn7lxj6T1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwn9sRlDA1ri0hdco3_250.jpg Tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco10_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco6_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco8_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnu8N9kN1ri0hdco9_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnw5KwEc1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnw5KwEc1ri0hdco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnw5KwEc1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnx18yHU1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnx18yHU1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnx18yHU1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnx18yHU1ri0hdco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwnx18yHU1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwo0j1b8u1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwo0j1b8u1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwo1qraFO1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwo1qraFO1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwo1qraFO1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwo1qraFO1ri0hdco7_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwo1qraFO1ri0hdco8_1280.jpg Tumblr_miwo3aCHTf1ri0hdco4_250.jpg Tumblr_miwo3aCHTf1ri0hdco8_1280.jpg Tumblr_miyizaoFIG1r3vevzo1_250.png Tumblr_mj05f7yYPU1ri0hdco1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj05f7yYPU1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj05f7yYPU1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj05igwvOS1ri0hdco10_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj05igwvOS1ri0hdco2_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj05igwvOS1ri0hdco3_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj05igwvOS1ri0hdco4_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj05igwvOS1ri0hdco5_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj05igwvOS1ri0hdco6_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj05igwvOS1ri0hdco7_1280.jpg Tumblr_mj05igwvOS1ri0hdco8_1280.jpg Tumblr_mja74hN8cp1ri0hdco10_1280.jpg Tumblr_mm5u98FQEh1spspd1o1_400.gif Tumblr_mm5uveDIad1spspd1o1_400.gif Tumblr_mmknr6NcVs1r00cmno10_250.jpg Uhwhat.png Clip0012.avi6423.png Clip0012.avi6422.png Clip0012.avi6442.png Clip0012.avi6433.png Clip0012.avi6436.png The triangle solo 9.gif The triangle solo 8.gif The triangle solo 7.gif The triangle solo 6.gif The triangle solo 5.gif The triangle solo 4.gif The triangle solo 3.gif The triangle solo 2.gif The triangle solo.gif Stanked Bucky Roar 3.gif Bustin into the gym.gif Stanked Bucky Busts In.gif Stanked Bucky Roar.gif Bucky running away.gif Shakin my head.gif Pushed Back.gif Bucky screaming.gif Bucky running away naked.gif Frustrated Bucky.gif Whippin the dinger out.gif Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1